


The Tease

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Pierrot (Band)
Genre: M/M, Season of Kink 2017, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: One might be tempted to think, after so many years, that Jun would be immune to the teasing by now. One would, in fact, be quite wrong.





	The Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the teasing square on my SoK card and also as a gift for a certain fussy kitten who has been pestering me to write this pairing for her for _ages_. Short and sweet and I have no idea when it happens, so... XD

Jun slammed the front door as he stomped into the genkan. Of course it was useless, the door swinging open again almost immediately.

“Jun, you shouldn't let them get to you like that.”

“Them? You were part of it!” Jun snapped, glaring at the man behind him. “Not in the mood, you can just go away.”

Not that Jun was the least bit surprised when, instead of leaving as asked, Kirito grabbed him and pulled him against his chest.

“You know you don't mean that, Junnya,” the other man said, almost a purr against the back of his ear.

“No, go away, I'm still mad at all of you,” Jun grumbled, trying to pull away even though he knew it was useless. Kirito could be relentless about the things he wanted.

“But Junnya,” Kirito murmured, nipping at the sensitive skin just behind his ear, “don't you still love me?”

_Oh_ that was cheating. And the hand slipping down the front of his pants was even worse cheating. A hand that knew _exactly_ how to touch him while barely touching him at all.

“You do still love me, don't you, Junnya?”

“Not the point,” he grunted, refusing to give in this quickly, dammit. Too bad he could feel his resolve weakening in direct proportion to the hardening of his cock in the other man's hand.

“Admit it, you like it. All of it.”

“Not true,” he insisted, trying again to pull away from those octopus arms that just were _not_ interested in cooperating. How did he let himself get involved with someone like Kirito anyway?

“You do, you know you do. Especially the part where I have to 'make things up to you' afterwards,” his irritating octopus boyfriend crooned, that hand closing around his length and stroking slowly. Definitely cheating. Asshole. Damn him anyway for knowing exactly how to touch him, Jun's angry resolve evaporating a little more with each kiss, each stroke, each teasing word promising him pleasure. It didn't take much for Jun to let himself be moved to their bed, though he steadfastly refused to participate any further, making Kirito do all the work of undressing them both. Petulant, perhaps, and certainly enough to earn him a slap on the ass, but sometimes it was the little things, the small victories that you had to cling to for your sanity.

And all right, maybe he liked the little growls and bites and even the slaps on the ass, as he continued his silent protests of disinterest. Maybe. Just a little.

“Don't tell me you don't like it, Junnya,” Kirito growled, his hand squeezing almost painfully tight around Jun's cock. A low, needy whine escaped even as he shook his head. Kirito kissed him, hard, at the same time he pressed a finger against his prostate, taking his breath away completely. The smirk waiting for him on the other side was almost enough to make him want to strangle him.

“Say it.”

“Fuck you,” he mumbled instead, curling up on his side. Kirito laughed and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, too, Junjun.”

Asshole.


End file.
